The Sacrifice
by Deiterrc
Summary: Orion never thought of himself as much, he couldn't bend, His mother died because of him and he was a complete joke. But when his city is attacked his soul finally awakens. Avatar/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue 

As he closed his eyes Avatar Uni could sense himself being pulled into the spirit world, what could they want now? The more he tried to concentrate on not being pulled into the other side. The more he was. Eventually he ended up next to the lake of life beside the tree of Tian. A familiar figure approached him.

"It is time Avatar Uni," spoke the voice calmly

"I cannot hear you over my meditation Avatar Kassurk," shouted Uni.

Avatar Kassurk was the Avatar prior to Uni; he was of the fire nation and lived a peaceful life as the four nations were calm during his time. He mastered the four elements at the age of 35 and was a fully recognised Avatar. Kassurk had it easy; he didn't have to deal with United Republic council and the constant bickering between the nations.

"Uni you know that this was always to happen, you cannot run from destiny"

"I can run so long as my legs carry me!" Uni replied. His voice showing his fear and anger.

"It is written by the high spirits that you must!" Kassurk argued.

Uni opened his eyes and turned his head away from Kassurk

"Why should I?" he asked.

"What?" Kassurk replied.

"Why should I give up so easily? Give up my life, my spirit!"

"It's your destiny Uni!" Avatar Kassurk spoke with a calm voice, almost as if to hypnotise Uni.

"Ever since day one I've tried so hard, I've accomplished so much, helped this world grow. I could do more! But some silly scroll has written that I must sacrifice myself." Uni cried.

"Uni, I understand the pressure of all this, it must be horrible but if you do not thousands will die! Do you want the blood of all those lives on your hands? Yes it's going to hurt and yes it's hard. "

Uni looked towards Kassurk, His eyes welling with tears as he realised his life would soon be over

"But it has to be done" finished Kassurk.

Uni closed his eyes and began to meditate, once again he felt himself being pulled back into another world, and He felt reality slowly fading in. Gravity began to pull at him; air began to fill his lungs. His eyes opened. He knew what he must do.

He slowly got himself of the floor, using his arms to get back onto his legs and began to walk through the Northern air temple. Every step felt like an hour, He could hear every sound around him. All his memories of the place flooded into his mind. He could remember when he was first brought here to for his avatar training, the games he played with all the other children; hiding in only places a child knows. Every step felt heavy, he felt light. As he saw the air temple sanctuary doors his stomach flipped. He stopped. Inhaled, and then blew air into the tubes. The air flowed through the tubes on the door flipping locks and consequently unlocking the door. He took a few steps inside. Got into a comfortable sitting position on the floor and whispered

"I'll be there soon my friends"

His eyes exploded into beams of light, so bright that it could challenge the sun. Its intensity grew and grew and grew. Uni felt himself entering the avatar state, entering the spirit world. He felt himself dying.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

604 years have passed since Avatar Korra walked the streets of republic city. Civilisation has advanced forward discovering new metals and rocks. Bending has been modernised and new moves discovered. The United Republic Council decided that every child, bender or non-bender must attend academies. These Academies teach the youth new everyday skills such as 'Number keeping', 'Language skills' and 'fighting techniques'. Non-benders learn to fight with weapons, benders learn to harness their element and use it to its potential.

Our story starts in the Northern water tribe; the tribe has expanded and now has many cities. Its capital city is Undaurbs. In Undaurbs there is a hospital called "Xīwàng Hospital". It is the Northern water tribe's best hospital treating all kinds of patients, from those with physical illnesses, to those with spiritual illnesses. In this hospital, it just so happens that our hero, is born.

Doctor Ashraf paced down the hallway, he had been placed on maternity duty and his patient was entering labour, as he raced to get to her room he noticed the bleak white walls starting to turn a beige from the years of dust, the vinyl flooring had lost its original blue shine and now resembled a dim grey.

"Someone should fire the cleaners," He joked

He turned one last corner and arrived, the woman had light brown hair, and her eyes were a deep blue. Her white maternity gown covered her lightly tanned skin. Her face was a dark red as she pushed. Dr Ashraf had to fight though a gaggle of nurses to get to his patient. They were all franticly worrying about the woman's heart rate.

"120!" Shouted one of the nurses

"I need 20mg of liquid oxymorphone, Stat!" shouted another

The nurses meant well, but Dr Ashraf didn't see the point in worrying, it was a pregnancy, it was going to go fine. Just then the heart rate monitor started beeping faster and faster until it was almost making just one noise

"The baby is coming!" shouted Ashraf

"Everybody to their stations, Dawn, Cathy you two are on delivery!" screeched the midwife, her voice resembling a banshee.

As the nurses all told the woman to push she screamed in pain, the more she pushed, the redder her face, until finally a baby boy was born.

"My baby, my boy!" the mother cried.

What was to happen next, no one could have predicted.

The woman began hyperventilating, her heart racing faster than a horse. Nurses surrounded her, pumping drugs of all kind into her body, until eventually; she was with us no longer. Dr Ashraf stood in shock.

"But, it was just a pregnancy. A normal pregnancy, why have the spirits cursed us this way?!" He mumbled.

A nurse raised a clipboard and began writing.

"Time of death, 22:45"

Ashraf felt himself detach from the room. His patient had died, how could he have let that happen. He walked out of the room and saw a man stand up. The guy couldn't be older than 23, He had Dark brown hair, Blue eyes and light skin. His clothes were creased and looked old, you could tell that they were hand me downs. The red shirt; which looked pink from wearing it so much, had a coffee stain on it. His pants were black and also stained with coffee. This guy sure likes to drink coffee. The man raced towards him.

"My wife, she's in there with my baby, are they okay?" she spoke quickly, as if he knew she was dead already.

"Mr Hamway, I'm so, so, so sorry. "

"No, no, no, no, please don't say it, please!" the man began to cry.

"Your wife suffered cardio problems during labour, she, unfortunately passed away. I am so sorry for you loss." The doctor stared at the man

He saw a distraught man change to a man who had lost all hope within the space of 4 seconds. The man's eyes had become red; tears flowed out of them like a river. He fell to the floor sobbing incoherently.

"Your baby however, is alive and well." The doctor blurted out.

The man's head raised and his eyes connected with the doctors. The tears stopped flowing. He got up and followed the doctor to his new son.

When he arrived at the baby's room he instantly smiled. He saw his child; His own flesh and blood. He looked towards the doctor who smiled and nodded towards the baby. His hands slowly went towards the child and raised him.

"Hello there, I'm your daddy"

He took in a gulp

"Your mummy isn't around anymore, but we'll be fine"

"He needs a name" interrupted the doctor.

"Orion" Replied the man

"After the constellation?" the doctor asked.

"It was my wife's favourite; she said it proved that you could never truly get rid of someone"

The doctor filled out the birth certificate. Writing down 'Orion Hamway'.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The clocks hand spins fast

Fifteen years have already passed

Orion has grown and become strong

But sometimes time is just too long.

Orion walked down the Academy halls. The sky blue walls were covered in leaflets and work displays. He manoeuvred through the waves of acne ridden teenagers who were all too interested in their phones to even know that real life was catching up to the all, fast. Orion walked down the second floor corridor and into the boy's toilets. As he locked the cubical he pulled out his phone; no new messages, no missed calls. No nothings. He then put his phone away, unzipped his pants and released the bottle of diet cola he drank earlier. He did up his zip and exited the cubical. On the way out he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; His dark brown hair styled into a Mohawk, his blue eyes glistening as the light reflected off it, his tan skin rich with colour, His uniform was immaculate. Navy blazer with a white shirt, black trousers and a blue tie. The ties we're different depending on which tribe you originated from; Red was fire, Green was Earth, White was Air and Blue was Water. The bell went, Lessons.

Once lessons had ended Orion set out for home. As he took a step out of the exit he heard a voice

"Orion, Wait up!"

"Sampson what is it" Orion replied.

"I thought we were walking home together today" Sampson pouted, his face resembled that of a puppy

"Don't try that puppy dog shit with me Sam, I ain't in the mood"

"Whoa, who ruffled your feathers?"

"Didn't you hear, " Asked Orion

"Hear what, "

Orion brought his palm to his face.

"It's just in one ear and out the other with isn't it," Orion laughed.

"Best way to live!" Sampson smiled

"It's that bending disciples test, how am I supposed to pass it!"

"I swear that school is biased towards benders,"

"Sampson you are a bender, why do you care?" Orion lifted an eyebrow

"Because I don't find it fair, anyway if you want I could come over and help you with the fire bending stuff." Sampson stopped and looked at Orion.

"So you're now questioning my intelligence," Orion snapped.

"No, I'm not, I'm offering to hel-,"

"Sampson sometimes you really piss me off," Orion shouted whilst storming off

"You can stay here at congret, i don't need your help," Orion Hissed.

Orion ran as fast as he could until he couldn't see Sampson anymore, He turned down an alleyway and felt the tears fighting through. With every passing second he felt the water trying to pierce through his eyelids, trying to make him weak. He put up as much as a fight as he could, but eventually he lost. He began to sob uncontrollably. He turned around, dropped his bag and punched the wall in front of him. The pain of his hand colliding with the wall shot up his arm, he began to cry more. He slumped against the wall and slid down until he was sitting.

"Why did you make me like this" He sobbed as he turned to look at the sky

"My dad didn't deserve this. You took everything from him, my mother meant the world to him and you took her, for what, for some lanky teenager who is a completely failure"

He then wiped his eyes and closed them

"I wish mum was still alive." He whispered

He felt his pocket vibrate, a message? He pulled out his phone,

New message: DAD

Where are you?

His dad was always worrying about him. He quickly text back

To: DAD

Just got out. Stayed for

Homework club

Orion picked himself up off the ground, put on his bag and set out for home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door swung open.

"Orion is that you?" a voice called out from the depths of the dark desolate abode.

Orion took a few steps in, traversing over the empty bottles and broken glass. The smell of alcohol attacked his nostrils like an army invading his senses.

"Dad, have you been drinking again?"

A tall figure emerged from the shadows, his skin bruised and blood pouring from his lip. His eyes were a dark blue; filled with misery and despair, the years had really gotten to him. His leather jacket which was once a shimmering black now resembled a dark gray, its shine was gone. The jeans he wore were ripped, blood stained them.

"To the spirits eyes, Dad what happened?!" Orion shouted, fighting back the tears

"Well, I went down the street for a drink and these sons of bitches were giving me the eye. So I went over and showed the bastard what for!" The man was not stable, wobbling to each side as he walked towards his son.

"Dad sit down." Orion pointed to a chair.

The man followed his sons order and waddled over to the wooden chair which was next to the coffee table his mother had bought. Orion dashed into the kitchen, grabbed some kitchen roll and ran it under water. He went upstairs and got the first aid box, the rubbing alcohol was missing

"Dad did you; did you drink the first aid alcohol?"

"It said alcohol!" he laughed

Orion sped into the back room, searching every shelf for a bottle of whisky.

"Please, just this once, please!" he cried

His hand knocked against a glass bottle. 'Jake David's distilled whisky'

The bottle read. Orion grabbed it, some was left! He proceeded to empty the bottle onto the kitchen roll and walked down to his father.

"This will hurt a bit dad,"

The man howled as Orion pressed the whisky doused kitchen roll against his wounds. Eventually he stopped. Orion finished cleaning the wounds.

"Dad you need to stop drinking, you were going so well, 4 days!" Orion couldn't fight them anymore. The tears broke his barricade and came gushing out.

"Aw kiddos don't cry, daddy just got a little upset and needed a little pick me up, ya know what I'm saying?" He nudged Orion.

Orion grappled his hands around the man and sobbed into his chest.

"Look, Ri, I know it's hard. But I'll beat this," He nuzzled his nose against Orion's hair.

Orion looked into his father's marine deep eyes and felt his misery fade. His father embraced him. Orion let go and turned around.

"I need to study. Can you please clean up a bit?"

"Sure thing bucko"

Orion walked into his room and closed the door. His dad was a suffering alcoholic. Ever since his mother died his father had turned to alcohol as an escape from the real world. The pain of her death affected him so badly that he raised Orion whilst up with the fairies. Orion had sent his father to be seen by a doctor but they shrugged him off. He sat down at the desk, pulled out his books from his bag and began to read.

"A bender's strength comes from his chi, without our chi we are nothing, a bender must be able to focus his chi in order to manipulate his element. He must become one with it. "He mumbled, reading the words of the pages

His eyes skimmed the pages, everything was about benders. Nothing was about fighting styles for non-benders or even skills for non-benders. He slammed his head onto the desk and let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't do this." He cried.

He got up, went back downstairs and saw his father picking up glass, for once he had remembered to use gloves.

"Dad"

"Yes Ri?" The man answered.

"Why can't I bend?"

"What?"

"Both you and mother could bend, so why can't I?" he asked.

"Orion, sometimes the spirits choose some kids not to have the curse of bending, they let the kids be free from the years of training and the fears of hurting people, you were one of those." The man looked at his son, the sadness shown in his eyes.

"Was mum a good bender?" Orion asked, fearing he had upset his father.

His father looked at him; Orion feared that he would break down any second. The man did the opposite. He let out a laugh and a grin.

"She was the best bender ever, no one could move like her, such elegance and skill, she fought like a warrior; water flew everywhere when she needed it to. She commanded her waves like armies swarming her enemies, only person that ever beat her. Was me." His smile morphed into a frown.

Orion knew it was best to leave his father alone. He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. When he reached his room he placed the glass on the table and went to sit down. He looked at the book but kept thinking about his mother. If she was such a good bender, why wasn't he 'cursed' with bending? He turned the page and saw some water bending moves.

"Hmmm." Orion thought out loud.

He got up, took three paces away from the desk and performed the moves. Swaying his arms over and over again. Yet nothing happened. Orion felt the disappointment and embarrassment wash over him. He fell onto his bed and pounded the mattress with his fists. He felt himself be whisked away slowly. Every second felt like an hour. Time slowed down. His eyes closed. Sleep captured him and held him hostage. The darkness flowing over him and transporting him into a world beyond reality. A world where he had control


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As his eyelids flicked open Orion wasn't sure whether he was alive. For all he could see was darkness. His vision was completely gone. Light was nowhere to be found. Was he dead? Where was he? Is anyone else here? Orion remembered falling asleep

"Is this a dream?" he thought.

He rose what he thought to be his arm and started to feel around for anything. Nothing was there. He then pinched himself and let out a cry of pain.

"This isn't a dream?" he whispered.

His eyes suddenly felt heavy and closed on their own. Then they suddenly reopened. Orion could hear nothing but silence, see nothing but darkness. He was alone. Or so he thought.

"Hello?" he shouted.

Just then the room was illuminated from the floor; a bright white light killed the darkness showing that Orion was not alone. A boy of similar height to Orion stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, You!" Orion called out

He tried to move his legs and yet nothing happened. He was stuck. Orion looked towards the light and noticed the light was coming from what looked like some sort of pattern.

"Yin and Yang" spoke the other boy. His voice was identical to Orion's.

"What?" Orion asked

"Every force has an opposite, good has bad. Bad has good. "The boy stepped forward and revealed himself in the light.

"You have me, I have you"

Orion couldn't believe it, in front of him, was a complete doppelganger. The only thing different was thy boy's eyes. Orion's were blue, the boys were red.

"Who, Who are you?" Orion stuttered astonished by his twin.

"I am you" the boy spoke

"What's happened to me? Where am i? "The panic in Orion's voice was clear.

"You have not yet anything to be afraid of, things are changing for you. You are special."

"Special?" Orion asked

"Questions that need answering will be soon enough. However you must return to the land of the living"

The boy began to fade along with the darkness, Orion felt himself being pulled back from the depths of his subconscious. Finally emerging, a bright light pierced his eyes as he flew towards it. Suddenly he awoke; in his bed, covered in sweat.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bye dad, please stay safe" Orion shouted as he exited the house

He closed the door

"I love you" he whispered.

He started walking down the road, today was yet another boring day of school. The night was his escape from reality, but last night felt almost too much like reality. He pondered about his dream last night and what the other him meant by 'questions that need answering will be soon enough'. Whilst lost in thought he missed the curb and tripped onto his hands. Quickly scoping the area to check if anyone saw him fall he got back up and continued on his way.

When he reached the main road it suddenly hit how for the first time how many people there were. Figures of all sorts raced down this road to be with family, friends and co-workers. Orion had never thought about what other people do. He started to gaze around staring and the different people. Some were thin, some were fat. Men and women. Children and adults. All these people had lives of their own. Everyone was like a cog in a watch; each person had their part, and if one was to break than the others would stop as well. Orion kept gazing as he walked down the road until something peculiar started happening. Around the people; Orion saw an outline. These outlines changed between the people. Some green, some red, some blue and even some gray. However some didn't have them. Some people had black outlines. He noticed the people with black outlines were the ones who looked most tired and most upset. He stopped and looked around, he saw a fire bender in the street doing a performance, and his outline was red. He looked around again and saw water benders tending to the plants, their outlines were blue. Slowly Orion began to work out that he was seeing people's auras. He looked at his hand to check his own. He had no aura. Everyone had an aura, except him. Maybe he just couldn't see his own aura? As he looked around more and more he felt his head throbbing, the colours of peoples auras racing through his mind like thoughts that don't go away. The more he tried to concentrate on not thinking about them the more it hurt. He closed his eyes.

"Please stop" he whispered.

He opened his eyes expecting to see the rainbow of colours dancing around him. However they were gone, as was his pain.

"That, what?" he whispered to himself in awe.

The auras were completely gone; everyone looked the same to him again.

"That was strange" he muttered, hoping nobody heard him.

He continued to walk down the road and side tracked into an alleyway. Orion pulled out his phone

07:30

"I'm going to be ear-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence he felt his body collide into somebody. Orion heard a small clank sound and looked up. Nobody was there. He turned around and saw a short old man turn a corner onto the main road. Orion turned back around to have a bright light blind him. He looked down and saw a golden medallion; it was circular and in each quarter had a stone. One blue, one red, one green and one clear. In the middle it had a black jewel which gleamed in the bright sunlight. All over the medallion were weird inscribing's in an unknown language. Orion picked it up and turned around to chase the man. However when Orion got to the main road the man was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished into thin air.

"What?" The words subconsciously slipped out of Orion's mouth.

Orion started fiddling with the medallion, it was beautiful.

"I'm sure that man will come looking for It if he wants it," Orion spoke to himself.

He put the medallion over his head and wore it, it looked amazing, but he couldn't risk anyone seeing it. He tucked it under his shirt and set off for another dull day of weapon training.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning sun gleamed down upon the gray monolith of a building. The fencing around it was 6ft high and made the grounds resemble a prison. The flock of teenagers flowing through the gates. Their smiles fading as the passed through the metal doors. Everyone had the same thought on their mind; another boring day of school. Orion walked through the gates and scanned the area with his eyes. Sampson was nowhere. Orion felt bad for snapping the other day and was going to apologise to him. He made his way towards a bench on the far side of the grounds and sat down. Orion rooted through his bag for his timetable.

MONDAY: P1: 102 RELIGIOUS STUDIES

"Joy" sighed Orion barley hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

Just then he saw Sampson walking towards him. Sampson's light brown hair radiated in the sun; its colour resembled the purest of gold. His eyes shone a dark brown and looked heavy. Orion could tell Sampson was upset about yesterday. The boy walked with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face, he looked almost as if he had given up on life.

"Hey. Sam!" Orion shouted

The boy's eyes lit up, his frown faded into a smile and he began quickening his pace. When he arrived in front of the bench he started to sway in his spot, he looked uneasy and awkward.

"H- hey Orion" Sampson tried to hide the hesitation in his voice.

"Look Sam, I know I was a dick yesterday. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Orion looked down

"Orion you know I could never stay angry at you!" Sampson laughed.

Orion's head darted up, his eyes meeting Sampson's.

"Really?!" Orion exclaimed

"Really" Sampson replied

Sampson grabbed Orion and squeezed him tightly.

"GET A ROOM GAYBOYS!" A voice shrieked followed by immense amounts of laughter.

It was Huan Wild, the school bully. He was sat on the bench opposite chewing gum in the way only a bully could. His intimidating grin and unnatural muscles made everyone afraid of him. He rose above everyone else, towering them like a skyscraper. His black hair always kept hidden by a green bandana. Huan's green eyes met with Orion's

"YOU TWO GONNA GET MARRIED!" Boomed Huan, the laughter making his comment almost inaudible.

Orion began to walk towards Huan. Every pace felt like a giant's footstep. Everyone's eyes turned to look at him. Huan arose from the bench and began walking toward Orion. Eventually the two were squared up against one another.

"What did you call me?" Orion asked

"Gay boy" Huan smirked

"If I was gay least I could get somebody!" Orion laughed, a crowd began to arrive around them.

"So you admit you're a fag!" Huan shouted

"You're the bender here!" Orion smiled

"What's that supposed to mean Hamway" Huan's eyes fixed onto Orion.

"You're the bender Huan. A gender bender that is!" Orion laughed as did the crowd around him

"At least my dad ain't some drunken excuse for a parent!" Huan shouted his face completely red.

Orion felt like somebody had just smashed glass onto his head. People around were gasping at Huan's comment. Some were saying things like

"Huan you can't say that!"

Other were saying

"Huan that's too far man!"

Huan stood there, as if he had been awarded the gold medal in a sporting event. His head held up high and his arms crossed.

"What the fuck did you just say about my dad" Orion said, the anger flying out with his words.

"Your dads an alcoholic gay boy, we've all seen him being thrown out the b-"

Before Huan could finish Orion had uppercutted him, Huan stumbled backwards and fell; his hands grazed the floor.

"You're gonna regret that Hamway" Huan spat onto the floor.

Huan got himself back up, lifted his arms and parted his legs. He inhaled, and then exhaled. His eyes fixed on Orion. He slowly lowered his arms and then raised them again. The ground beneath Orion lifted with Huan's arms and smacked Orion in the face. People began to chant

"Fight, fight, fight!"

Suddenly teachers began to swarm the area. The kids all ran for their lives, some were caught. Others escaped. It was like a game of cat and mouse. The teachers chased their pray until they caught them. Mr Goldman grabbed Orion's wrist.

"You're coming with me." He glared into Orion's eyes.

Orion looked around and saw Huan; He saw Huan glide his hand across his throat, mimicking a knife. Orion gulped. His stomach turned and as the teacher dragged him away. He knew where he was being taken.

The head teacher's office.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

The only sound Orion could hear was that of the wall mounted clock. Time was slowly passing by as he sat in this dark room. The room was small and years' worth of dust occupied the corners where cleaners missed. The walls were hidden by filing cupboards. Suddenly Orion heard voices, one familiar.

"Oh no" Orion muttered

Orion turned to look towards the door and saw two shadows through the glass pane.

"It can't be that bad" The familiar voice spoke with a nerve wrecking tone.

The door handle turned along with Orion's stomach. He felt his heart leaping out of his chest. Two men entered the room. One was the head teacher; Mr Jones. The other was Orion's father. Orion saw his dad had managed to get dressed on his own for once and didn't smell of alcohol so must have had a shower. He felt a sense of pride sweep himself. Then the fear struck back in.

"Mr Hamway please sit down next to your son" Mr Jones boomed, his abnormally deep voice echoing through the small room.

"I'm sure whatever Orion has done he is sorry for." Orion's dad turned to look at him and glared at him. Orion felt himself sink low into his seat.

Mr Jones took what felt like forever to explain in excruciating detail his version of the story. Most of which was probably made up to make him seem smart. Orion's dad just looked at Orion, Tutting and scoffing at everything the man told him. Finally he said something

"I'm sure Orion would only fight if he thought he was in danger, he has strong morals!" He lied.

"Well for whatever reason Orion decided to punch Mr Wild I'm afraid the school has a no tolerance policy for violence. He will be suspended for 3 da-"

"WHAT, BUT IT WAS HUANS FAULT, HE STARTED IT!" Orion stood up in his seat, his face bright red and steam practically coming from his ears.

Both the men looked shocked at Orion's outburst. Mr jones took a breathe and cleared his throat.

"Mr Hamway, I think you and your son should leave"

Orion and his father got up. Orion walked out without saying anything, his father thanked Mr Jones and left. Orion wanted to lie down and die. He wanted to cry. He just wanted to end it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Orion's eyes flashed open. Morning? Already? It felt like seconds since he closed his eyes to sleep. He clambered out of bed and shuffled to his wardrobe, each step made him resemble a zombie more and more. He opened his wardrobe.

"What?" he mumbled

All his clothes were missing apart from 1 T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He put the clothes on and walked out of his room.

"Dad?" He shouted

"Where are all my clothes?"

There was no answer. Orion walked across the corridor into his father's room.

"Dad?" he whispered as he entered the room.

He peeked in and saw the room was empty. Not a soul. Orion scratched his head. He exited the room and walked down the stairs.

"Dad? Are you down here?" he screamed.

After searching the entire house and failing to find his father Orion decided to check outside. He opened the door to go outside when suddenly light filled his eyes, blinding him. It slowly faded away revealing Orion's road. Nobody was out there. Orion looked at his watch, the hands spun around constantly.

"Something isn't right here."

Orion turned around, to his surprise he saw somebody, a shadowy figure who was just out of Orion's vision.

"Hello?" Orion called out

No one answered. Orion started walking towards the other person. Slowly they came into focus.

"What?" Orion gasped.

The other person looked like Orion, except his hair was white and his eyes were red. Their eyes fixated onto Orion.

"Who the hell are you?" Orion asked.

No answer

"Hey, I asked you a question, who are you, where am I!" Orion repeated himself.

The doppelganger inhaled, closed his eyes, exhaled but kept his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Orion asked.

The boy's eyes flicked open and his Iris began glowing red. He raised his arms and threw them back down; Fire emerging from them and heading straight for Orion. All of a sudden Orion was engulfed in flames, choking him and stealing the oxygen around him. He felt his skin being scorched as the fires grew around him. Orion felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He knew he was about to die.

"PLEASE, STOP!" he cried.

The other boy just stood there. Staring at the flames. Orion felt his heart beating like a drum. Tears fell from his eyes. He raised his hands and screamed

"PLEAS-"

Without warning water emerged from below Orion, Surrounding him in water. Orion lowered his arms, the water went back down.

"What?" Orion couldn't believe it.

He moved his arms, the water moved with it. He stood in awe. He was water bending. He glared at the other him. Fire stared to fly straight for Orion, the boy moving his arms swiftly and slicing through the air. Orion used his newly found ability and started slinging water. The more Orion bent, the more water started leaking through the floor and rising below him. Orion eventually reached his doppelganger.

"What do you want" He asked

The doppelganger was silent. Orion kept walking towards him. The boy just stood still. Orion bent water around his hand and froze it into shards as sharp as a blade.

"Tell me who you a-"

Just as Orion was about to finish, the doppelganger reached towards his ice shard hands and melted through them. He grabbed Orion's hand and looked him in the eye. A bright light started radiating from the boy's eyes and blinded Orion.

When the light had faded, all Orion could see was darkness. He felt himself falling down, further and further into nothing. Eventually he woke up, in his bed, in his room; drenched in sweat. His breath was rapid. He was panting faster than he could even notice. Suddenly his senses kicked in and all he could hear was screaming. Bloodcurdling screams that stabbed his ears.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Orion's father burst into his room; his pupils dilated with fear. Orion rubbed his eye's and tried to block out the ear piercing screams, they resembled something out of a horror movie.

"Ri, to the spirits above Ri get up!" his father screamed whilst shaking him

"I am up! What the hell is going on?" Orion asked

"Somebody is sieging the city!" Orion's dad cried as he pointed at the window

Orion peered out of the window, His street was ablaze with fire, ground torn from the road and thrown at houses; revealing craters. Bodies lay cascading all down the horizon. The sky was blue but the ground was red. Men walked amongst the dead taking items from the peaceful corpses. Orion felt his dad grab his hand and tug at him

"Orion, get dressed and meet me downstairs, FAST!" His dad commanded.

As his father exited the room Orion dashed to his wardrobe and shoved on a blue T-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. He grabbed his shoes and darted down the stairs.

Orion saw the room was intact, not hours ago he sat in here talking to his father about his incident at school, Orion couldn't help but wonder if there even was a school to go to! Just then Orion's father walked in through the back door. He was wearing a blue gi with an iron chest plate. On his back he carried a backpack and in his hand he held a gleaming dao, its hilt was blue and its blade was sharp, the magnificent sword had a red jewel encrusted on it and looked like something out of a fairy tale. Orion's father stared at it, then looked at Orion

"This is the sword my father gave before me, his father gave it him and his father gave it him, it has been passed through generations. I was going to give you it when I was old." He sighed

"Never thought I'd have to use it though" he said as he put the dao in its scabbard.

He grabbed Orion's hand and looked him in the eye

"Whatever happens Ri, I want you to know I love you" Tears escaped his eyes.

"I , I love you too dad" Orion spoke, choking on the air around him. He hugged his father.

The two walked out of the door, Nothing could have prepared them for the horror they were about to see.

"By the wrath of Pangu!" Cried Orion's father

"Oh dear spirits" Orion mumbled, lost for words.

Countless amounts of corpses lay burning on the sides of the road, some filling holes where earth benders had stolen chunks of the land. Their blood staining the path and dying the day in its colour. Men; tall, short, fat, thin, strong, weak were all destroying the houses, bending the elements to destroy everything. Houses were torn in two and reduced to rubble. Orion and his father felt fear pulsate through them. The two turned and ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, their hearts pumping like machines, Lungs filling like balloons. Faster and faster they ran. Adrenaline racing through their veins like a tiger chasing its pray, making them alert, and ready for anything. Their minds focused on one thing and one thing only: Escape.

Suddenly the cogs in Orion's dad stopped working, his heart was no longer a machine, but became a statue. His lungs were rapidly trying to scrape oxygen from the air. He fell to his knees. Orion stopped, turned around and saw his father in this state.

"Dad!" He shouted

He raced to his father's side and aided him up

"Go on wi- Go on without me" He spluttered

"No dad!" Orion cried

Orion's father wrapped his arms around his son

"Remember I loved you" he whispered

He pulled himself up and took out his sword; He laid it in Orion's hand

"Protect yourself Ri"

"No!" Orion shouted, His dad looked up at him

Orion's eyes glistened with crystal tears. He bit his bottom lip fighting back his screams of sadness and pain.

"No" he said; his tone quiet.

"What?" Orion's father asked

"When mother died all those years ago, she abandoned you. How did you feel?"

There was a moment of silence

"Pained? Sad? Dead inside?" Orion listed emotions.

"Y-Yes" His father replied

"That's how I feel right-… Right now" Orion stuttered, the tears flowed.

His father got up and put his hand on Orion's shoulder

"Let's go" he smiled

Orion wiped his tears and beamed, His father hobbled alongside him as they set off into the sunset, to find somewhere to hide from the demon spawn that had infested the city.


End file.
